Moved on
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Ed comes back from the gate and finds that everybody has moved on without him. He decides not to try to reunite with them and instead travels around and fixes things in small towns. Russel finds him. Set in the first anime, the movie stuff never took place. May be M later on.


New story Yay! lol. I just think Russel and Ed deserves more love you know. Also, don't hate me for this story. I know that it is very impossible for anybody to forget Ed but lets just say it is.

* * *

Ed was happy, or so he told himself. Dante's influence was gone from Amestris and Roy was now running things with Riza at his side. Al had settled in with Winry and they'd been dating. He'd only been gone for two years but everybody had moved on as if he'd never been there. But he was happy for them, he really was. He just didn't think he could intrude on their happy lives just because he'd found a way back. They didn't need him messing up their lives again anyway.

He gave one more look of pained longing through the window of the house. Inside he could see Winry laughing about something Al said. Winry seemed genuinely happy with Al, not irritated or sad like she was at Ed most of the time. He felt tears try to sting his eyes but he held them in and began to walk. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't have any money but he didn't care. He'd think of someway to get by. He went south, only stopping in small towns and offering to help with small jobs to earn money.

He fixed and made stuff and quickly gathered a reputation as The Fixer, or that's what people called him any way. He still didn't have any one destination in mind and the longest he'd ever stayed anywhere was a week. He had taken to wearing his hair down and had avoided his normal red coat in hopes of staying unrecognized.

It worked well to. He thought about the other world sometimes. The one behind the gate, he wondered about Alfons and everybody else. He'd left a note that explained why he was leaving but not how or where he was going. Alfons was probably sad and worried, unless he'd moved on just as quick as everybody else had. He shook his head quickly to expel the thought. It hurt to think things like that.

He faked a smile as he repaired yet another 'priceless family heirloom' and made a doll for a little boy who wanted to impress a girl but couldn't afford a doll. The boy smiled at him "Thanks Mr. Fixer!" then he hurried off. Ed had to smile at that, he'd always had a soft spot for kids. He liked helping people it made him feel needed.

He finished up in that town and moved onto the next. He always had a place to stay and plenty to eat as long as he fixed a few things first. He had rules though, if a person wanted something made they had to bring the materials, he couldn't cure people's illness, and he had a right to tell a person no if he believed there request was wrong in anyway. So far everybody had been understanding of those rules, after all they seemed fair enough and he'd never abused the third rule.

Ed had picked up enough of a reputation that he was attracting tourist to the towns he visited. People that had heard of him and wanted to see him in action or wanted something fixed or made. Ed was happy to help everybody. He had quite a few girls trying to get his attention, after all who wouldn't want a kind-hearted and attractive boy as a boyfriend.

Ed had had to turn them down though. Most of them had been understanding though a few had been pretty teary-eyed. Ed smiled at the next person in line as they came forward "What do you need today sir?" he asked, the man handed him a small ruby and a piece of gold. "I need you to make me a ring. It took me five years to get those. I want to propose to my girlfriend. Please make it beautiful." Ed nodded with a smile "All right." he placed the ruby and the gold together and clapped his hands.

He cupped them around the materials and concentrated. They fused together in the shape he'd imagined and when it was finished he picked it up. He'd taken a tiny bit from the ruby and made small intricate designs in the gold. It was rather stunning and the man gasped. Ed handed it to him with a smile "Good luck." The man nodded, beaming "Thank you so much!" then the man hurried away.

Ed smiled again and then noticed the time "I'm sorry but that's all for today." he told the rest of the line. There was an air of disappointment but they cleared off. Ed sighed and decided to go and get some dinner at a nearby restaurant. As soon as he entered he was nearly tackled by the excitable waitress. He smiled "Hey Alice." she smiled at him "Hi. Here for dinner?" Ed nodded "Yeah." Alice frowned suddenly "When are you going to tell me you name? I can't just keep calling you Fixer." she pouted.

Ed rolled his eyes "I hadn't planned to tell anybody." Alice sighed "I bet you name is really embarrassing and that's why you don't want to tell anybody. I bet I can guess it though. Is it Hubert, or maybe Horton. Oh wait is it a girls name like Sue?" Ed laughed "It's nothing like that. My name is perfectly normal. I just have some reasons for not telling it to people."

Alice sighed "Okay. Now lets find you a seat." Ed smiled at her and followed her to a seat. This wasn't the first time somebody had asked about his name he refrained from telling people because some people were smarter than they looked. They might put his unusual alchemy method, his looks, and his name together and start rumors. There were already rumors going around that he was some kind of miracle worker So he wanted to avoid more if he could.

He ordered a large dinner and waited for it to arrive. When it finally did he ate quickly then made his way back to the inn he was staying at. He was halfway there before he was stopped by a familiar face. He froze, it was Al! He hurried past, ducking his face to avoid being seen but it didn't work as Al called out to him "Excuse me!"Ed didn't listen and hurried on he needed to get to inside.

Al blinked after him then turned to the boy he was standing by "Maybe he didn't hear me." Fletcher shrugged "I guess. Anyway The Fixer should still be hear in the morning so you can see him then." Al smiled, relieved "Good. I need to get this repaired." he held up the doll that Ed and Al had made for Winry when they were little "Winry was so sad when Ren knocked it off the shelf." Fletcher nodded "By the way do you know where Russel went?" Al shook his head "No I don't. But he'll be back later." Fletcher smiled "Yeah." then they carried on.

Ed sighed in relief as the inn came into sight and sped up a little. He got inside and went right to his room. He flopped down on his bed with a thump and sighed. He let all the adrenalin poor out of him and suddenly felt exhausted and sad. Seeing Al so suddenly after three months was like a slap to the face. He was reminded once again of the helpless feeling that he wasn't needed. It hurt. He buried his face in the pillow and let the tears come.

He cried himself to sleep and woke up with the worst headache. He groaned but got up and got ready anyway. He wasn't sick and people still needed his help, hopefully he wouldn't see Al today and could move on to the next town. He made his way to his usual spot, where a line had formed already, and got started. He made it about a forth of the way through the line and the next person stepped forward.

Ed opened his mouth to say his usual greeting but the words stuck in his throat and he froze, Al was standing before him with a polite smile. He didn't seem to recognize Ed, for which Ed was both thankful and horribly sad about. He blinked away his shock before pasting on a fake smile "What do you need today sir?" this was said with much less enthusiasm than usual but Ed felt like razors were cutting apart his insides every time he looked at Al's face and saw no recognition.

Al handed him a doll, Ed recognized it at once, Al smiled at him "Can you fix this? It's real special to my girlfriend but her dog accidentally knocked it off the shelf." Ed's mouth was dry but he nodded. He took the time to draw the circle this time, he didn't want Al suspicious, and fixed the doll. Al smiled "Thanks!" then he walked away. Ed sighed in slight relief but even bigger disappointment.

Al hadn't shown one sign of recognition, which made sense since they'd all moved on without him and he did look different now. Taller, sadder, calmer. He suddenly didn't feel like being here anymore but he couldn't disappoint everybody like that so he kept it up. How he managed to hold his tears back for five more hours was a mystery to him but he managed and when his usual quitting time rolled around he had only three people left.

He decided to help them anyway since he had decided to leave tomorrow. He fixed the last things and made his way to the inn. He wasn't paying attention as he walked and walked right into the man before he noticed him. He hit the man and they both fell over. Ed hit the ground with a curse and the man just grunted. Ed hurried to stand up "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and..." he stopped, he knew this person.

He racked his brains and it finally registered. It was Russel Tringham! What was he doing here? Russel stood up with a sigh "It's okay. I'm not to hurt. Are you okay?" Russel looked at him then blinked, he blinked again, seeming shocked "Wait... aren't you... Ed!"

* * *

Yay Cliffhanger! How will Ed react I wonder. Also the reason Al couldn't fix the doll is he has to relearn alchemy first. He just hasn't gotten around to it.


End file.
